kirkusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dam Busters
Dam Busters is the final world in the game "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa." It can be played and unlocked at the level "Fix the Plane" after collecting 60 Monkeys. When Skipper finds out they have 100 Monkeys enough to fix the Plane, Julien and Maurice show a photo that the Watering Hole water has dried up! Gloria thinks someone must have built a dam, so Melman suggests they use the Plane, and so does Alex! It turns out that the dam was built by none other than Nana, the main antagonist of the game, and the tourists. The tourists keep complaining, but when Nana says they'll never even find their camp, the Plane appears and is ready for battle, but Nana has an evil plan to stop them! Missions: Smash the Village, Destroy the Hut, and Destroy the Dam! The player can press the A Button to drop the Chain of Chimps, and hold the A Button to let it stay still until they want to release and drop it again! The heroes have to destroy the Village by taking out the 10 Huts with the Chain of Chimps, but since the tourists want to fix their huts, they have to stop them by smashing the log piles! Destroying a Hut several times gives you a Silver Coin, the same as all of the other Huts! But after Smashing the Village, Nana is still working on her evil plan, so she builds a Balloon-Bomb Hut to buy her time, and she starts making Durian Bombs, forcing the Plane to leave until the Bombs are gone, but when Marty accidentally falls out of the Plane, it's up to him, Julien, and Maurice to destroy the Hut! The player must kick Soccer Balls onto the Balloons to pop them and steal the Durians (the same with a Bonus Balloon with Gold Coins that Julien wants you to pop), but since the Soccer Balls won't work on the Hut, Julien will point out to launch 6 Durians onto the Hut to destroy it, and only Durians are horrible enough to damage it! But the more hits the Hut takes, the more Balloons launch endlessly! Destroying the Hut will pop all of the Balloons! But after destroying the Hut, the heroes find the Dam, but since the logs are underwater, Gloria helps bring them to the surface. Gloria will twirl into the water and smash the Dam to make logs appear to make it become vulnerable, but after destroying 2 of the 7 Logs, the tourists will become angry and use a Catapult to rebuild the Dam, taking one Log back! Destroy the Catapult, Logs, and the Huts to buy you time! But after destroying 4 Logs, Nana is finished with her evil plan...a Durian Launcher! She tries to launch Durians on you to try and destroy the Plane by hitting it 3 times with a 7-second lock-on! If the player fails to destroy the Dam on the first try, they must start over with both Nana and the tourists! But after destroying the Dam, Nana will accidentally get sent down the river and into the water, since her logs on the raft weren't fastened, so the heroes decide to party at the Staff Credits! There are 100 Coins in this level. The music for Destroying the Dam was used in the level of Marty racing the Croc down the Slide of Pits-a-Plenty in the original Madagascar game.